Corrupted Kingdom
by PoweredByRain
Summary: She lost her world, her friends, and her family to the heartless and mysterious white creatures. Kei is now on a journey to destroy them both,where she meets the Keybalde master and his companions. Feelings arise and both have no idea how to deal. OCxSora


**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own all the characters in this world and this world except the hooded figure in the black coat. [Spoiler **

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix**

**Disney Characters (c) Disney**

* * *

"What's the report, Captain of Squad Three?" the man dressed in fancy clothing questioned leaning forward in his seat.

"We've only managed to evacuate half of the civilians from the Western District. It's taking longer than we suspected. There seems to be a problem when we-"

"What kind of problem?" he questioned with a stern look on his face. "Why is it taking so long? You should've evacuated the civilians days ago!"

"I'm sorry your highness. Please forgive me." he apologized, bowing as beads of sweat rolled down his face. The Kings intense glare had seemed to make him nervous. The king was known to make anybody feel nervous. "But when we manage to lead a group of civilians to safety we get ambushed by more of those things."

The last part had seemed to grab the Kings attention. Fear, worry, and panic washed over the his face. He had every reason to. He opened his mouth to ask, but froze. Hesitation over took him. He wanted to ask the question but he feared what the answer would be. Squad Three was suppose to do more than lead the people to safety.

"Report, Captain of Squad Four?"

"We have successfully protected the Kingdoms reactor core, but we lost most our soldiers. After we destroy the weak ones, tougher ones keep appearing." he answered while saluting. "For some odd reason they seemed to be attracted to it. We have no clue how the enemy managed to discover the underground path."

He simply nodded as he downloaded the information into his brain. He was probably also wondering they were drawn to it. It was a mystery. There was no need for them to have it. What could they possibly use it for?

He then turned to the Captain of Squad Two. Without even a second glance the woman gave her report.

"We're having no difficulties protecting the Northern District. That's all I have to report your highness." she informed giving him an emotionless stare.

"That's good to hear." he sighed rubbing his temples. Obviously he was under a lot of stress. Who wouldn't be? One wrong move and everything could go down hill. Even though the Northern District plan was going perfectly everything was a disaster. Every district had its own plan and most of them were barely succeeding it. The King was just walking a needle stack as he and the Captain of Squad Four were deciding their next moves for protecting the reactor core.

"What about you, Captain of Squad One?"

"My squad and I are having a difficult time trying to keep the hea- I mean enemies from entering the castle." I had immediately stopped myself from speaking the word when his highness and all the captains gave me a look. "Were having no problems destroying them, but they always manage to find a way to maneuver us. But not to worry, we eliminate them before they can even escape our sight."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"After hearing all of your reports I've come to think that the safest place in the whole kingdom is the Northern District, but I cant confirm that since the Captains of Squad Five and Six are not here." he stated rubbing his temples once again. "It's been three days since I have heard their last reports."

"Your majesty, one of the captains had contacted a few hours ago. He or she sent me a letter. They failed to tell me what squad they were from." The woman from squad two informed. "I think the captain was in a hurry since they also failed to state which district they were from and the letters hand writing looked like chicken scratch."

"Where's the letter?" he commanded leaning forward in his seat again.

"I have it right here." she handed him the letter. "No one has read it other than me."

He calmly read through the letter while mouthing out the words. His calm expression soon turned into a worried look. Whatever was in that letter didn't look good. He regained his composture and cleared his throat.

"You're all dismissed. Return to your squads." he ordered. Lifting up his hands to his face, he took deep breaths. We all saluted him and exited the room.

I couldn't help but wonder what was in that letter. When his highness had mouthed out the words, I could've sworn he had mouthed the word 'dragon'. Odd. I would've asked the Captain of Squad Two what the letter had contained, but I felt that it was private.

I quickly caught up to the Captain of Squad Three and cleared my throat to catch his attention. "Hello, Captain Aidan. Its nice to see you again."

"Kei, long time no see. How long has it been since we've seen each other?" he asked with a smile. "Three or two weeks?"

"That's too long. I missed you." I laughed. "His highness always called us for meetings, but it was always private and individual meetings. It's hard not being able to see one of your best friends."

"True."

I took a deep breath and silently exhaled. I was going to ask the question the King hesitated to ask. Even though I wasn't a relative or anything, it also pained me to think about it. With my mouth dry I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Aidan..." I hesitated fiddling with my fingers. I slowly looked up to meet the twenty-one year old man's eyes. "I-Is there any news of the Princess?"

He averted my gaze once I had mentioned her. My face fell, and I stared at the ground. There was a lump in my throat now. My hands were above my chest. I managed to let out an "Oh", but my voice broke.

"All we know is the gummi ship is missing." he gave me one last look before walking ahead of me. "I'm sorry. I must get to my squad now."

I didn't reply. I was afraid that if I had replied I would burst into sobs. I couldn't understand how they could keep this from the King. She was his daughter. She's all he has. And she wasnt just the princess of the kingdom, she was my absolute best friend.

Eight days ago the Captain of Squad Three had led the princess to a gummi ship that would lead her to safety. At first she had hesitated and was going to refuse to leave, but I had encouraged her to leave. She didnt want to leave her father behind, but in case her father didnt make it we needed to protect her so she would be able to rule the kingdom. After a day her ship left, we received a transmition that the ship was under attack. When they had reached the outer space, they hadn't suspected a group of heartless to attack them. The transmition had then been cut off.

The King thinks that she has already reached her destination, but when I had studied his expression back in the throne room he was probably doubting it.

This battle had only started two weeks ago. The people behind the attacks didn't suspect that we would put up such a fight unlike the one we had a year ago. We had been fully prepared for another attack like this. Our army was one of the largest armies in the universe. And our kingdom was also one of the largest kingdoms out there. Protecting such a large place would be difficult. But we were willing to fight for our kingdom. Our home.

There were two things we were fighting. One of them were heartless. Black creatures who are born without a body or soul from the darkness in people's hearts. Surprisingly, a lot of them were being born in this kingdom. And because of that we don't say the word Heartless. His highness says that everyone on the kingdom has a heart and even darkness we will still have hearts.

The other species we haven't been able to study. They just seemed to come out of nowhere. We just assumed that they were with the Heartless. The only thing we know is that they are white and they have a weird symbol on their bodies.

Once I reached my destination I spotted an idling soldier from my squad. I was curious to what he was staring at so I ran up to him.

"What are you doing just standing around, soldier?" I questioned demanding an answer. "Why are you just idling around?"

"I-I'm sorry Captain!" he apologized, twirling to face me. "It-It's just that..."

"What? Spit it out."

"I was sent up here by the Lieutenant to tell you something unusual has happened."

"What do you mean by unusual?"

"The black things-"

"Just say Heartless."

"The Heartless have started to attack the other species. Out of nowhere when were just fighting the Heartless and more of those white things came out just started to attack each other." he explained nervously. It was obvious he was one of the new recruits.

"Weird. I thought that they were together." I mumbled with my finger on my chin. "Alright, go and tell the Lieutenant I got it."

He nodded and sped off. Something didn't feel right. I had the feeling some thing terrible was going to happen. The ground began shake a little, but enough for me to lose my balance. Grabbing the balcony for balance, I silently cursed when one of my weapons fell.

"What the heck was that?" I whispered, still holding onto the railing. I quickly ran down the stairs. Sliding down the banister would've been easier, but if the ground were to shake again I could fall backwards. And it's a _long_ way down.

I almost tripped over my own feet when the whole place began to shake violently. As it shook, I still made my way down running. Not the best idea since I actually started to fall down the stairs. Luckily I was only a few steps away from the ground.

The stampede of footsteps could be heard clearly from the distance. What was going on? I was very far from my squad. How could I hear their footsteps from this distance? Something probably _**did**_ happen. Without a second thought I sped off towards the direction of my squad.

I stopped in my tracks and clamped my hands over my ears once I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a roar. I wasn't able to make it out since I already had my ears covered. My ears were very sensitive. When it was finally over I slowly opened my eyes. There was no sound. Completely silent.

Stuttering, I slowly made my way towards the wall. "W-What just happened?"

The corner was coming up and I was going to find out. I was nervous and a little frightened. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. _I'm a Captain for Pete sake! I shouldn't be afraid! _When I gathered up all my courage, I slowly peered through the corner with my weapon ready. If it was a threat, I would be ready to fight.

Someone in a black coat stood in the middle of the empty field. I was about to jump him, but decided it would be better to follow him. He might be able to lead me to his leader. He calmly walked straight towards the opposite side of the building I was at. When he was out of my sight I quickly followed. I turned the corner and he was gone. There was no one in sight.

"Wha...what?" I spat out, looking around frantically. "Where'd he go? He couldn't have gone far. I searched around the empty field. "Where is everyone?" I couldn't spot anyone. But that couldn't be, there were tons of soldiers out here scattered around. I caught a glimpse of a weapon a few times but there would be no one holding it.

I was starting to panic. There was only one person I could think of at the moment. I needed to talk to Captain Aidan about this. My footsteps echoed loudly through the dank hallway. The only shortcut I knew off was in the castle. The Princess and I used to sneak this secret passage when we were little. We never knew why it was here.

Crawling out of the small hole in the wall, I called out Aidan's name loudly. I continued to yell out his name until I stood up. Soldiers quickly ran past me with determined looks on their faces.

"Kei? What are you doing here?" a voice yelled angrily from my left. I turned to look at Aidan with a stern face, but failed miserably when my voice cracked. Tears threatened to stream out.

"M-My squad is gone. I-I-I don't know what happened! I was just going back to the area where they were and they were all gone!" I explained in a panicked voice.

"They can't all be gone. Everyone was scattered around." he explained.

"So what! More then half of them are gone..." I whispered in a sad tone. "I've failed as a captain."

"Snap out of it Kei! he looked to the two soldiers behind him, and they nodded moving behind him. Taking a deep breath, he took something out of his coat pocket. "You have to go. Here take this. The King gave it to me." he said grabbing my hand and putting a piece of paper in it.

"What is it?" I sniffled, trying to look behind the two men.

"It's for the princess... Make sure to give it to her." he ordered, smiling. I tried to look over the soldiers again, but they refused to budge.

What was with that smile?

Deep down in my gut, I still had that terrible feeling. Why his soldiers won't let me see what's behind them. Why is his smile feeling like a good-bye?

Desperately trying to look over the two men now, I pushed Aiden out of my way, ready to knock down the soldiers if I had too. But Aiden quickly grabbed me by the waist. He was too strong for me.

I looked back up to him with a shocked face when I saw what was there. It was gigantic monster. Before I could respond to what was happening, there was a sharp pain on the back of my neck. I let out a painful gasp before I blacked out.

_**I've broken my promise, haven't I Princess?**_


End file.
